It is known that by placing a flat stop surface closely adjacent a bolt hole it will engage a flat side of the bolt head and prevent rotation of the bolt.
Heretofore it has been the general practice to provide some clearance between the stop surface and the side of the bolt head. This clearance is generally small enough to permit the bolt head to contact the stop to prevent turning of the bolt. A clearance that is satisfactory for a square head bolt may not be satisfactory for a hex head bolt because the side surface of the latter is narrower and the hex head bolt might turn in spite of the stop. Also, the hex head may be slightly different in size from the square head of a bolt having the same thread. Finally, it may be necessary to utilize either metric or inch bolts with a particular stop surface, at the whim or option of a user and without the knowledge of the supplier. Therefore, when such a stop is used on a member such as a hose clamp body, the stop may be satisfactory when a square bolt is used but not when a hex head or metric bolt is used.